


It Started With a Bird

by tawnyHero



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 04:54:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4334624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tawnyHero/pseuds/tawnyHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gilbert needs Ivan to take care of Gilbird. How in the world will he even manage this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Started With a Bird

**Author's Note:**

> Another SparxOfFlame work.

A bird. How was he supposed to care for a bird? Russia stared at the fluffy, yellow chicken. What had Prussia been thinking? ~"Hey, Ivan! I'm heading off to visit the trio. Keep an eye on Gilbird for me! Kesese!"~ "Cheep!" Gilbird chirped, flapping a wing in Russia's face. Ivan snapped out of his daydream. "Sorry…Hello! I'm your birdsitter! Please be sure to be a good bird, or I vill not be responsible for the fried chicken that I vill have for dinner, da?" "O▽O|||"

 Gilbird and Ivan seemed to get along after that, despite his frightening statement. Every time Prussia went to visit the 'Bad Touch Trio' he asked Russia to watch the bird. At one point, Ivan and Gilbird were having lunch, when Russia snapped out of yet another daydream, his eyes widening slightly. "Prussia isn't afraid of me!" he says out loud, but his discovery dosent last long as that deadly, yet pretty voice was heard. "Big Broooootheeeer~" Belarus called, peaking from around the corner and making Ivan jump. 

Ivan turned to see his crazy little sister and her crazy face, and he grabbed Gilbird and ran. He ran as fast as he could, out of the house, putting the chicken in his scarf as protection from the harsh snow. He ran, and he ran until Belarus's voice was faint in the distance. He ran to Germany. Knocking on the door, he waited outside. Germany opened it and stared up at Russia, who he never liked. "Um… Hello, Germany. I vas vondering -until Prussia gets home, may I please sta--" "No." Germany said flatly and closed the door. Russia sighed. Gilbird was sort of angry that he couldn't get into his own house, so he chirped loudly, though even then, it was quiet for normal ears. So cute.

 They waited there, outside the house, until Prussia was heard, talking to himself "Kesese~ another Awesome day for ze Awesome Prussia! More Awesome is the fact zat I get to annoy Vest~" Gilbird chirped happily at the sound of his friend. "Gilbird? Vy are you here? Aren't you supposed to be vith -- Oh. Hey, Ivan." Russia stood up and smiled "Hello Prussia. I…um…I came to drop Gilbird off…ｈｅｈ…heh…heh" "Bel came home?" Prussia asked, absolutely not fooled. Russia sighed, looking defeated. "Da..."

Prussia demanded that Russia stay over. Germany reluctantly agreed. Prussia and Russia extanged funny Gilbird stories, until in the middle of the night, Russia went down to get a drink. After a while, Prussia heard a crash and Germany started to yell. He ran downstairs, seeing a broken glass on the floor, an angry Germany, and an apologetic Russia. "I didn't vant you here anyvay, and you break my stuff?! Vhat ist wrong viz you!" Germany yelled. "I'm sorry, it vas an a--" Germany intrupted Russia with a punch in the face. Germany must be having a bad day. Russia's head turned to the side with the blow. "Hey, Hey, easy, Vest." Prussia began. "Vy don't you go take a valk viz ze dogs or something? You're kinda pissy today." he said. Germany sighed "Fine…make sure he dosent break anything else." he said and walked out. Prussia looked to Russia who was hiding his face. Prussia grabbed his arm "C'mon, let's go back upstairs and take a look at zat, Kay?" he said, a cheerful tone in his voice. Just as they got upstairs, Prussia turned to see Russia smiling…but it wasn't his normal smile. "Ivan? Are y- GAH!" 

Russia pinned Prussia to the wall, the strong country holding onto his wrists so that he couldn't move. Prussia's face went completely red. "U-Um…Ivan? Quick question: VHAT ZE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!?" he yelled. Russia smiled darkly, running a hand through Gilbert's silver hair, his shadowy purple eyes staring into Prussia's ruby ones. "For now, I vill leave that to your imagination..." he whispered. Boy, did Gil's imagination run wild, and most of it was correct. That's right, ladies and gentlemen -molestation, from our dear friend Russia. 

Gilbert looked at him, his deep ruby eyes wide. "Mein Gott, Ze Awesome Prussia ist being invaded…" he said aloud. Ivan smiled. "Correct" he whispered, his voice low, hauntingly so. Prussia strugled to escape, looking terrified. Russia chuckled, simply holding his wrists tighter, making them hurt. Gilbert winced in pain. He felt Ivan's knee move between his legs, though he tried to close them, failing. He felt the knee move upwards, eventually making him flinch. He could have sworn he had made a sound, but he hadn't meant to. "I-Ivan…No…" he said, shuddering. Russia frowned "So you're afraid of me…just like everyone else, Da…" he said softly. Prussia looked at him. Poor guy. Everyone was either afraid of him, or hated him. "Actually, I think you're pretty Awesome." he blurted. He then realized what he said and blushed, looking away. "B-But not quite as Awesome as Ze Awesome Prussia!" he said quickly. Nice save. Even so, it was not enough. 

"Liar!" Russia yelled, pulling forward toward him, only to slam him into the wall. Hard. Gilbert cried out, not only because of the wall smashing into his back, but also because of the knee between his legs. He tried to move, but could hardly move his head, let alone the rest of him. Ivan went back to smiling. He picked Gilbert up with ease, laying him on the bed. He didn't need to pin him down anymore, simply sitting beside him, for the moment. 

Gilbert looked over at him. He felt weak. Helpless. Terrified. Ivan chuckled darkly, his cold hand slipping under Prussia's shirt, the other one into the German's jeans. Prussia began to breathe heavily, his heart beating quickly. He tried to be defiant, but the moans came through anyway. It seemed as if no time had passed before Russia was actually on top of him. Ivan pulled the weak country's pants off, unzipping his own.

Gilbert strained his eyes to look over at the Russian, only to have a hand in front of them. He couldn't see. This made him feel all the more weak. Suddenly, there was a sharp pain in his lower body, making his eyes widen beneath Ivan's hand. Ivan smiled, listening to Prussia's moans, which seemed like a mix between pain and pleasure. The two bodies slamed together until Gilbert shouted. "Ah! Vest!! Help me!!" this made Russia's eyes widen in surprise. Ivan uncovered Gilbert's eyes, and the German stared back at him, fear in his eyes. 

Ivan began to thrust harder, anger welling up inside him. "Vhere is Germany now?" he asked "Oh, that's right…you sent him off: Alone! You and I are alone! No one is here to help you…" Russia said bitterly. "Nngh! Ivan, please! Hah...this isn't you!" Gilbert said amidst his moans. Ivan stopped, pulling away. Prussia was breathing heavily, trying to calm down. "P...Prussia..." Ivan's normal voice began, but he fell, blacking out.

In the morning, rather than being on the floor where he'd passed out, he was next to a peacefully sleeping Prussia…In…the…bed?! Ivan spran up, blushing. Was it all a dream? He quickly put his jacket on and scarf on, turning to leave, but he was stopped by a hand clutching his scarf. Only one side was grabbed, so it turned him around, but only to be pulled downward. Russia stayed there, eyes wide, as Prussia had pulled him into a kiss<3

The kiss was held for quite a while after Russia had gotten used to it and started to kiss back. When they had both finally let each other go, Prussia smiled up at him. "Feel alright?" he asked, sitting up. "D-Da..." Ivan blushed "Glibert…last night…did we--" "-You horribly molested me...you kinda went insane. It was really scary, but I kinda liked it." he cracked his neck. "But ze Awesome Prussia ist really sore now." Russia's face brightened even more. "Y-You...liked--" he cut himself off, fixing his scarf and turning. "I need to go home." Ivan said. "Hey, Ivan- you up for taking care of Gilbird some time this veek?" Russia stopped in his tracks, turning to give Gilbert his usual, bright smile."Anytime. You and Gilbird are alvays velcome."

                                                         ~The End


End file.
